Time
by I. Sunshine
Summary: Aku terdesak waktu, tapi—aku tidak ingin mengakhiri kebersamaan dari sang waktu. Eksklusive for #DrabbleFI2019 event


**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

For #DrabbleFI2019 event

**.**

**.**

**Time**

**By. I Sunshine**

* * *

**.**

Berulang sistem respirasi aku gunakan berlebih, mungkin karena kimono pernikahan terlalu tebal sehingga berulang kali helaan nafas lebih banyak terjadi ketimbang senyum lebar ala calon pengantin yang akan menempuh hidup baru. Sudah sekitar lima menit penata rias meninggalkan ruangan, tapi rasanya kaki terasa begitu berat bila nanti pelayan datang menjemput untuk membawaku ke ruang upacara pernikahan.

"_Sudah saatnya kau menikah, Rukia. Terlalu lama larut dalam permainanmu berburu hollow bersama Kurosaki di dunia manusia bukanlah citra yang baik untuk keluarga Kuchiki."_

Ya, _nii_-_sama _benar.

Menikah dengan Renji adalah pilihan tepat. Dia adalah sahabat baik sejak kecil, dia juga mencintai begitu mendalam. Bukankah sempurna?

Kepalaku menggeleng dengan sendirinya. Sungguh, terjadi begitu saja. Isi kepala memang terus membenarkan, sayang ada bagian lain terus menyangkal.

Hati.

Sesuatu yang tidak pernah orang lain aku biarkan tahu. Aku menyayangi orang lain.

Yah—bukan berarti dengan Renji tidak. Aku menyayanginya, namun bukan dengan cara spesial. Aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa jantungku berdetak dengan cara berbeda hanya khusus tertuju untuk satu orang saja. Dia—

Tirai panjang penghias sisi jendela tersibak, ada bunyi sentakan kuat sebelum pintu geser penghubung lorong bergeser terbuka. Mataku sempat berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menangkap sosok bersurai oranye terengah dipenuhi peluh menatapku tersenyum meski masih kesulitan menstabilkan nafas. Aku benci raut percaya dirinya yang begitu berlebih.

"Yo!"

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Aku ingin mengatakan dengan lantang, berteriak bahkan melempar buket bunga di tangan—bila diperlukan. Meski aku tidak tahu dengan spesifik untuk alasan apa, aku hanya ingin melakukannya.

Faktanya, setelah sekian detik terlibat pergolakan batin akibat saling bertatap tanpa suara—lidahku tetap kelu monoton membuka dan mengatup bibir bergantian tampak menyerupai ikan koi peliharaan _nii_-_sama _yang pernah aku dan Ichigo kubur diam-diam di halaman belakang _mansion_ karena terinjak mati saat kami berdua terlibat dalam perdebatan tanpa arti.

Sekelebat pertanyaan masih berputar mengembalikan dari lamunan, situasi masih begitu canggung terlebih aku sudah terdesak waktu karena beberapa saat lagi ada yang akan menjemputku—pertanda upacara pernikahan siap untuk dilaksanakan.

Lelah karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, menghela nafas sembari menggeleng. Yah—aku tahu ini adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Selalu spontan dan tak terprediksi. Seharusnya aku sadar sejak awal saling bertatapan tanpa monolog adalah pemborosan waktu. Dan saatnya mengakhiri lakon tanpa audio ini. Kisah unik kami harus ditutup.

Tersenyum adalah hal terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan. Menggantikan semua kata yang seharusnya begitu banyak ingin aku sampaikan. Untuk rasa terima kasih, rasa sayang, kehangatan sebuah keluarga, semua yang telah dia perkenalkan padaku.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku membiarkan rasa kasih ini tumbuh. Merekam semua kebersamaan meski akan di reset. Karena aku akan menjadi milik orang lain, tidak sepantasnya—

"Rukia."

Ah—kurasa dia sudah menemukan alasan awal datang menerobos ruang ganti mempelai wanita.

Seringai kecil mencuat dari sudut bibir Ichigo. Lagi-lagi—rasa percaya diri yang berlebih. Aku benci situasi ini, membolak-balik keadaan seperti menegaskan bahwa dialah paling benar.

"Ayo kita lari dan meminta pengampunan dari Byakuya setelah kau resmi menjadi istriku."

Tunggu—aku tahu dia orang yang spontan dan fakta bahwa kepalanya pernah beberapa kali terbentur dalam pertarungan menghadapi _hollow_ mungkin membuatnya sedikit mengalami korsleting di saraf. Tapi—mengajak lari calon pengantin orang lain tanpa mengkonfirmasi perasaan kami saling berbalas atau tidak—apakah otaknya terganggu?

.

**Time**

**.**

**End**

* * *

Sulit ternyata untuk menulis _drabble_. Jadi—untuk kekurangannya, mohon maaf dan tolong bantu masukkannya. Terima kasih untuk para _senpai _sudah memberi kesempatan untuk memeriahkan _event _ini.

_Arigatou_ n.n


End file.
